


Rain

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrepentant sex in the rain smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Elain and Revas had finally slipped away from the midsummer feast. It was one of the biggest celebrations of the year, with three days of signing and dancing and food and general joyous revelry. It was a time for drinking and indulging and making love under the open sky with abandon. The two elves had already broken into a supply of mead that the clan had claimed in a bandit raid a month prior, and were happily inebriated when they escaped away into the woods nearby. The loud music and voices of the party began to die down, and eventually the only thing they heard was their labored breath from running further and further away from the festivities.

Elain pulled him by his hand, not wanting to waste a single moment of their time alone not touching him. She would periodically stop and turn around to press her mouth to his, let him taste of things to come, before she pulled back and began to run again. She giggled as he kept trying to pull back on her, obviously not satisfied with just teasing kisses, but tried to continue to press forward. A lot of lovers would be sneaking out of the festivities for time alone, and they couldn’t afford to be stumbled upon.

 

As luck would have it, as soon as they were far enough away that Elain felt they’d be safe from discovery, the heavens opened up and it started to rain. It was a cool, fresh rain, the kind that brought sweet relief in the middle of summer. She laughed at her luck, but quickly cursed when she heard a women’s voice, not her own, squealing in the distance. They were obviously not far enough away. She turned to Revas and gave him a knowing smile, and they began running again in tandem.

They ran and darted and stopped to kiss and then ran again for another twenty minutes or so, far and away from any interlopers. Revas was growing impatient, and stopped, trying to pull her back into him. The rain had made their bodies slick though, and she slipped from his grasp with ease.

"We’ve gone far enough," he laughed, "let me get you undressed."

The rain still fell steadily, making her hair stick to her face and neck. When she looked down, she noticed that it made her clothes stick to her body as well. The thin tunic she wore clung to her breasts and stomach, soaked through with rain water, leaving it very…transparent. This obviously didn’t escape Revas’ attention.

As he tried to approach her, she moved away. With every step he took towards her, she took a step back, a knowing smile on her face. “You want to play games, Peach?” he asked, lifting his own shirt over his head. She smiled at him using his nickname for her. “Maybe I do,” she said in a low voice as she gazed at the rainwater now falling down his chest. His own hair was soaked as well, plastered over his chest and back, long tendrils on freckled skin. She wanted to run her hands over every inch of him, feel the muscles under his skin, find every place that made him suck in his breath in pleasure. But not yet. She intended to enjoy this.

He continued trying to reach her as she continued to move away. When he finally stopped, waiting to see her next move, she rewarded him by slipping off her soaked leggings. Without them, the tunic barely covered her and left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples were now erect from the cool moisture of the rain, her folds between her thighs visible through the fabric, and she saw his eyes soak it all in. She brought her hand to her neck, then slowly ran it down the length of her body, pausing to glide fingertips over her breasts, then to her stomach, down to her hips, stopping at the top of her thighs. He watched every move intently, eyes never leaving her teasing hand.

"I thought you wanted to undress me," she purred, her lips parting invitingly. He grinned and stepped towards her. When he saw that she no longer moved away, his grin grew wider, and his eyes went from amused to predatory. Her body ached for him as he closed to space between them and slid his hands from her waist to the top of her chest. His fingers reached the neck of her tunic and grabbing hold, he curled them into a fist, the fabric crushed inside. He brought his face to hers, brushing lips with lips, before opening his mouth and taking her in. And then, with one swift gesture, the top of the tunic was ripped, splitting down to her stomach.

She gasped into his mouth in surprise, but didn’t break away from the kiss. She stroked his tongue with hers as he slid the ruined tunic off her shoulders, the remnants falling to the ground. Her hands moved between their bodies, finding his chest as she drove her tongue deeper into his mouth. She let her fingers move down, outlining every one of his muscles. He groaned and brought his hand to the back of her head and tangled it into her hair, a gentle encouragement that he was enjoying her touch. Fingernails made their way down his chest to his abdomen, leaving red marks in their wake, reminders for him later. Fingertips grazed the top of his leggings, playing with the laces holding them closed. His kiss became more wild the further she reached down, anticipating her deft little hand’s destination.

As she began to tug on the laces, her mouth moved from his, down his neck. She licked and sucked on the sensitive skin there, lips wet from the rain still falling on them.She made her way down, licking his chest, running her tongue over every part, tasting the fresh shower mixed with the saltiness of his sweat. She devoured each inch, all lips and tongue, probing, discovering his body anew. Her teeth dragged across his hip bones protruding from the now undone leggings and he involuntarily shivered. His hand still tangled in her hair, he gently moved her head towards his cock, now free from its confining prison. 

She moved her mouth agonizingly slow towards its destination, drawing out gasps and bucking hips from Revas. When at last she reached his waiting cock, she ran first a finger from the underside of the base to the tip, then her tongue followed the same path. This earned her a low groan, and she rewarded herself by taking in his tip between eager lips. He tasted of the rain still falling, and she licked the underside of his tip while she allowed her lips to move further down. She took him in her mouth slowly, moving towards the base inch by inch, then pulling him out again and starting over. He moaned every time her hot mouth met his throbbing cock again, hips moving forward while he pushed her head downward. Her tongue stroked him as she moved up and down his shaft slowly, and she wrapped her index finger and thumb around the base, before moving it in rhythm with her sucking. His grip on her hair tightened, and she could feel his cock twitching in her mouth with each synchronized movement. Speeding up her pace, she took him in deeper with each stroke, until her lips met his pelvis, and his cock met the back of her throat. She held him there, ecstatic to feel him becoming harder in her mouth, his breaths coming harder from his own. When she heard him chanting her name under his breath, she pulled his cock out of her mouth in one long, slow movement, letting it go with an audible pop.

She looked up at him with a proud smile, and saw his lips parted and eyes honed in on his prey. Before she could react, he was down on her, knocking her to the ground, settling himself between her thighs. She giggled at his eagerness and she grabbed his cock to guide him inside of her with her own enthusiasm. A simply luscious cry escaped his mouth when she nudged him towards her wet entrance and he entered her with ease. He grasped her hips for leverage as he began to thrust in and out of her, deeply filling her, pulling away, then deeper still. She cried out with every thrust, her earlier caution abandoned.

"Is this what you wanted?" he was leaning over her now, grunting in her ear.

"Yes," she moaned as she pressed into the base of his spine, urging him in further.

He cradled her head in one hand and reached down between them with the other. His eyes met hers, and she held their gaze while his fingers now stroked her clit as he thrust into her. He watched her as she bit down on her lip in pleasure and bucked her hips to meet his. The pressure of his fingers on her clit and his unrelenting pace were bringing her to her climax, and she was sure he was doing because he was close to his.

Within moments, her inner walls were squeezing down on his cock, she was arching her back and crying through gritted teeth as he brought her over the edge. He followed her there, gasping her name as her orgasm bared down on him, taking her breath away with his deep, hard thrusts.

They clung to each other for awhile, showering each other in kisses as their limbs regained their stability. The rain was still coming down, washing away all evidence of their day spent together. “You destroyed my tunic,” she finally said, suddenly realizing she had nothing to wear back to the clan’s camp.

"You can wear mine," he responded drowsily.

"Yes, because that isn’t suspicious looking at all," she said, flustered that he didn’t see how disastrous this could be.

"We’ll just go back after dark when no one will see you," he suggested, mirth rising in his voice.

"You’re not helping," she was beginning to regret teasing him with it, "and what are we supposed to do until nightfall anyways?"

He grabbed her thigh and pulled it over his hip, his cock coming back to life against the closeness of her heat. “I’m sure I can think of something,” he said as he moved into her again.


End file.
